It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya jenuh dengan kehidupan pribadimu? Perasaan seperti ingin menutup dirimu dari dunia luar dan frustasi dengan dirimu. Cerita ini bukan tentang aku ataupun dia, tapi kami. Ketika salah satu dari kami merasakan perasaan itu, maka salah satu yang lain harus rela menahan kepedihan yang muncul dan mencoba bertahan dengan segala yang ada. Sulay Story! Yixing POV
1. chapter 1

**It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyun, Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Myeon, aku ingin kita _break_!" kataku singkat dengan wajah kubuat sedatar mungkin. Takut menghancurkan hatinya, meskipun aku tahu perkataanku barusan mungkin memang menyakitkan hatinya. Aku menunduk, tidak mampu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Saat ini, kami sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kopi di dekat kampus tempat kami menimba ilmu. Kami memang satu kampus, tetapi berbeda jurusan. Sejenak, dia menggenggam tanganku erat, rasanya sesak ketika tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang mulai dingin akibat gugup. Kalaupun aku bisa memilih, aku tak ingin ini terjadi, meninggalkan sementara kenangan yang kami rajut selama hampir tiga tahun.

"Xing, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Air mataku sedikit menetes mendengar suaranya. Aku harus bilang apa? Aku bingung dengan perasaanku, aku bosan dengan kehidupanku, aku ingin menjauh dari semuanya, ingin menikmati hidupku sendiri sejenak. Tapi terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan salah satu orang yang sedang duduk di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Xing, tatap aku kalau aku sedang bicara denganmu. Kumohon" katanya lagi sambil mengelus kedua tanganku yang sedang memegang bawah cangkir kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin karena kubiarkan saja tanpa kuminum. Akupun perlahan mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Air mataku semakin menetes melihat tatapannya yang sulit kuartikan. Marahkah? Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Aku tak pandai membaca bahasa tubuh dan ekspresi orang. Tapi biasanya aku selalu bisa membaca ekspresinya dengan cepat, tetapi kenapa kali ini aku tidak bisa membacanya? Ada apa dengan diriku sekarang?

"Kamu kenapa, sayang? Kamu mimpi buruk lagi tadi malam, hm? Cerita denganku, kau mimpi apa kemarin? Atau kau ada masalah lagi dengan adikmu? Bilang denganku, sayang. Jangan begini, kumohon. Aku tidak suka kau bicara melantur begini" Katanya masih mengelus tanganku yang semakin dingin. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengusap air mataku. Air mataku semakin menetes dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini terhadapnya yang sangat menyayangiku? Ada apa denganku? Aku juga menyayanginya, tapi kenapa aku ingin memintanya untuk _break_ sementara?

"Aku tidak bermimpi buruk tadi malam, Myeon. Sama sekali tidak. Aku juga tidak ada masalah dengan adikku. Hanya saja, masalahnya terletak di diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja aku ingin sendiri dalam kehidupanku. Aku merasa jenuh dengan kehidupanku. Ada apa denganku, Myeon? Apa aku aneh?" tanyaku sambil menahan air mataku menetes kembali. Aku menatapnya dengan sendu. Junmyeon menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan, lalu berkata,

"Kamu tidak aneh, sayang. Wajar saja orang mengalami fase jenuh dalam hidupnya. Merasa jenuh dengan semuanya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi tolong jangan menangis, sayang. Itu membuatku hancur"

Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan duduk di sebelahku, ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkanku yang kembali menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku membalas pelukannya erat, dan tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yan menatap kami bingung. Aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan hanya Junmyeon, orang yang kusakiti karena keegoisanku yang membuat rasa jenuhku meningkat dan membuatku ingin mengisolasi diri dari lingkungan sekitar.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, hm? Sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang? Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kamu inginkan dengan beberapa syarat yang akan aku ajukan" Katanya sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku. Asal kalian tahu, salah satu hal yang membuatku sangat sangat sangat sayang kepadanya adalah yang satu ini. Ketika aku sedang ada masalah, ketika aku sedang sedih atau apapun, dia selalu memelukku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku. Itu membuatku selalu tenang dan merasa semakin sayang kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kita _break_ , Myeon. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin menuruti egoku untuk sendiri dulu. Kamu tahu kan, kalau aku mencintaimu? Jadi tolong, aku mohon dengan sangat, Myeon. Apakah bisa?" Tanyaku pelan seraya melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang berubah menjadi suram, aku yakin dia kecewa dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

Dasar bodoh! Kalian boleh menghakimiku, menyebutku bodoh, gila, atau apapun itu yang kalian pikirkan. Terserah, hakimi aku sepuasnya. Tapi setelah kalian puas menghakimiku, tolong kalian pikirkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku, kalian memiliki orang-orang yang tulus mencintai dan menyayangi kalian. Baik itu orang tua, teman, ataupun kekasih- jika kalian memilikinya. Ketika kalian berada di fase terdalam rasa jenuh, jenuh dengan semua yang ada di kehidupan kalian. Jenuh dengan rutinitas harian yang penuh dengan pekerjaan rumah, tugas, berkumpul dengan teman atau sebagainya. Apa kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Ingin pergi menjauh dari semua orang, seakan semua orang itu adalah zombie yang akan memakanmu hidup-hidup yang membuatmu terpaksa melindungi diri dengan membuat penjara kehidupan yang hanya ada dirimu sendiri di dalamnya. Tidak ada siapapun, tidak seorangpun bisa membukanya karena kamupun tidak tahu kunci penjaranya ada di mana. Itulah yang sedang kurasakan. Tolong mengertilah.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin _break_? Kalau kamu yakin, aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti keinginanmu. Kalau kita _break_ , apa kita masih tetap akan berkomunikasi seperti biasa, Xing?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangannya yang besar di kedua pipiku dan menatapku tepat di mataku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak akan lama, Myeon. Aku janji. Ya, kita masih tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Bukannya kita 'satu', hm? Aku janji akan kembali ke pelukanmu" kataku meyakinkan dan mengelus tangannya yang sedang berada di pipiku. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis setelah merasa diyakinkan. Walaupun aku merasa ia sepertinya sedang kecewa.

"Aku punya beberapa syarat untukmu, Xing. Pertama, selama kita _break_ , aku ingin kamu mengatur pola makanmu. Lihat dirimu sekarang, sayang. Kamu semakin kurus, ke mana Yixingku yang pipinya lumayan berisi dengan _dimple_ yang manis? Kemana perginya Yixingku yang ketika sedang berdansa selalu bertenaga? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau tidak bertenaga seperti biasanya ketika latihan. Yang kedua, jangan sering begadang dan minum kopi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayang akan jatuh sakit nantinya. Aku benci itu, sayang. Ketiga, di manapun kamu berada, berada dalam penglihatanku atau tidak, kau harus tersenyum, kau harus terlihat bahagia. Dengan seperti itu, aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Dan yang terakhir, selama kita _break_ , aku ingin kamu jangan sekali-sekali mencari orang yang lebih baik dariku. Karena orang yang terbaik untukmu hanya aku, Kim Junmyeon. Mengerti, hm?" Katanya serius. Aku menatap matanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kuperbuat kepada orang yang telah membuatku bahagia selama tiga tahun ini? Kutuk saja aku Tuhan, karena sudah membuat orang yang kusayang kecewa. Akupun dengan berat mengangguk dengan beberapa persyaratan yang sebenarnya beberapa poinnya selalu ia ultimatumkan kepadaku ketika aku sedang 'bandel'.

Ia mengangguk juga, dan mengecup keningku lama. Setelah itu, ia mengelus pipiku dan tersenyum seraya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi, aku akan ada kelas lagi setelah ini. Setelah ini, kamu bisa menikmati waktumu sendiri untuk menghilangkan jenuhmu. Tenang saja, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, bukan? Nanti malam, aku akan menelponmu seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku mencintaimu" Katanya sambil berdiri, lalu menatapku yang sedang menatapnya sendu lama. Lalu pergi dengan langkah yang lambat, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Lalu ia menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu kedai ketika berjalan ke persimpangan. Setelah ia menghilang, aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan membaringkan kepalaku ke atas meja dan merenung, 'sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?'

.

.

.

Halo, apa kabar kalian? Ketemu lagi kitaaaa. Sudah berapa lama gw gak update? Kkk, sekarang gw update nih. Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata temen gw yang beberapa waktu lalu curhat habis _break_ dengan pacarnya. Tentu sudah dengan izin dia dan beberapa perubahan (sesuai permintaannya).

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff baru ini. Maaf kali ini gw udah lama gak update ff baru lagi. Maklum, lagi kena _writerblock_ , cyiiinnn...

Lastly, _review_ dari kalian sangat membantu, cyiiinnn...


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing**

 **Support Cast : Kwon BoA (Ibu Yixing), Shixun (Oh Sehun), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hujan mulai turun dengan lebat membasahi kota ketika aku baru saja memasuki rumah sehabis pulang dari kampus. Pakaianku sedikit basah karena aku sempat menembus hujan ketika aku hampir sampai di rumah.

"Ibu, aku pulang!" kataku pelan ketika aku memasuki rumah, sepatu kulepas dan kutaruh di rak sepatu di samping pintu kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar. Tak lama, ibu keluar dari dapur menghampiriku dengan panik.

"Xing, kamu kehujanan? Pakaianmu basah. Kau sudah makan? Ibu baru saja memasak makan malam. Mandilah, lalu kita makan malam bersama ya" Ibuku dengan khawatir mengibaskan tangan beliau di pakaianku yang basah. _'ibu, aku telah menyakiti hati Junmyeon. Aku harus bagaimana?'_ tanyaku dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Sepertinya aku akan menangis melihat ibu. Kalian tahu? Ibuku adalah penggemar berat nomor satu Junmyeon, beliau sangat suka dengan kepribadian Junmyeon yang sopan, baik, pokoknya idaman setiap orang tua. Beliau sangat sangat merestui hubunganku dengan Junmyeon dari awal kami menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang. Kalau beliau tahu aku sedang _break_ dengan Junmyeon, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa beliau sakit hati dengan kami. Aku mengangguk lemah, lalu berjalan ke kamar dengan kepala menunduk. Aku berharap beliau tidak menyadari keanehanku malam ini, anggap saja ekspresiku sekarang adalah sedang kelelahan setelah seharian berada di kampus.

Setelah aku masuk ke kamar, aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi air hangat. Sejenak, pikiranku sedikit merasa rileks ketika air hangat mulai membasahi kepala dan badanku.

.

.

.

"Xing, kenapa kau terlihat pucat begitu? Kau tidak sakit, kan?" Tanya ibu ketika kami sedang makan malam bertiga dengan adik laki-lakiku yang baru berada di kelas dua menengah atas. Ayah sedang lembur bekerja, maka dari itu beliau tidak ikut makan malam. Aku menghentikan suapan nasiku lalu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis- berharap ibu tidak mengetahui senyum palsuku ini. Saat ini aku tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam dulu, terlebih tentang Junmyeon.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Tapi bukan suatu masalah, kok. Mungkin kalau aku tidur lebih awal malam ini, besok pagi aku sudah merasa lebih baik, bu"

"Pasti karena kau kehujanan tadi, ya? Lain kali kau berteduh dulu kalau sedang hujan. Atau membawa payung. Sudahlah, malam ini kau tidur saja. Kalau kau butuh obat, ambil saja di kotak kesehatan. Habiskan makanmu lalu tidur" ibu menasehatiku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dah menghabiskan makanku.

.

.

.

Jam sudah bergulir ke jam 01.23. Malam semakin larut. Sampai sekarang aku masih terjaga. Entah mengapa mataku tidak bisa menutup dengan biasanya. Aku berdiri termenung di samping jendela kamar, menatap bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar di sana. _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini. Kenapa aku merasa jenuh? Kenapa aku menjauhi banyak orang? Kenapa aku menjauhi Junmyeon?'_

'Junmyeon. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah tidur? Atau masih terjaga sepertiku?' gumamku. Tadi setelah makan malam, Junmyeon menelponku. Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Junmyeon, mungkin kalian akan merasa bosan. Kami hanya membicarakan kabar masing-masing, bagaimana hari ini kami lewati, hal apa yang terjadi –kami sama sekali tidak membahas tentang kejadian kami di kedai kopi tadi siang. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tak ingin mulai membahasnya, dan dia mungkin juga tidak ingin ikut membahasnya, takut membuatku makin merasa canggung. Seperti saat masih menjalin hubungan, kami membahas banyak hal dari yang penting sampai tidak penting. Kami tertawa ketika Junmyeon menceritakan tentang Baekhyun –teman kami yang satu kelas dengan Junmyeon– terlambat masuk kelas yang diajar oleh dosen yang cukup _killer_ di jurusan mereka.

Junmyeon... aku menerawang ke langit dan membayangkan wajah Junmyeon tadi siang saat di kedai kopi. Wajah sedihnya, kecewa. Apakah aku jahat membuatnya seperti itu? Kenapa aku harus merasa jenuh dengan semuanya? Aku merindukan tawanya, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan cerita humornya, merindukan dekapannya di tubuhku. Semuanya. Aku merindukan semuanya.

Sejenak, aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan duduk di atas ranjangku. Rasanya dingin, tidak seperti ketika Junmyeon memelukku yang rasanya begitu hangat, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam dadaku. Air mataku menetes mengingat dan membayangkan pelukan hangatnya. Perasaan ketika aku dan dia berpelukan. Aku merindukan tubuhnya memelukku. Begitu pas, begitu nyaman. Seperti sebuah kunci yang mampu membuka suatu pintu yang tertutup sangat erat, merasa cocok satu sama lain.

 _Junmyeon... apa kau mendengarku sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Maaf karena aku memintamu_ break _. Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kumohon maafkan aku, Myeon. Sampai waktunya tiba, aku mohon tunggu aku. Sambut aku dengan pelukan hangatmu ketika waktunya sudah sampai..._

Aku menangis dalam diam mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu di dalam pikiranku. Kumohon, Myeon... tunggulah aku. Kuharap kita bersabar, ya?

.

.

.

"Xing _ge_ , bangunlah. Kau dipanggil ibu di meja makan" Panggil adikku. Aku membuka mataku berat. Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku baru bisa tertidur jam empat pagi. Aku melirik jam dinding, sudah jam enam. Aku tertidur dua jam. Adikku sudah memakai seragamnya.

"Hei, Shixun. Kenapa ibu memanggil?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba duduk. Shixun mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

" _Gege_ masih tidak enak badan? Ibu membuatkan bubur, tuh"

"Terima kasih, Xun. Aku akan mandi dulu, setelah itu ke meja makan. Tunggu sebentar, jangan berangkat sekolah dulu"

"Kalau _gege_ masih merasa tidak enak badan, tak apa. Istirahatlah. Aku tak apa kalau berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Nanti kalau _gege_ pingsan di jalan, aku tidak ingin tanggung jawab"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tunggu saja di ruang tengah. Setelah makan, kita berangkat bersama"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kalau masih sakit istirahat saja. Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Aku berangkat sekarang. Dah"

"Hati-hati, Xun"

Aku merenung di atas ranjangku. Berpikir, apakah kemarin ketika aku dengan Junmyeon memutuskan _break_ itu hanya mimpi? Ya. Semoga. Itu pasti mimpi. Ah, tapi kenapa rasanya sesak dan nyata? Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada, merasakan nyeri yang teramat di sana. Junmyeon... apa kemarin nyata? Tolong katakan itu hanya mimpi burukku dan katakan kita masih bersama.

"Yixing, kau ada di dalam?" Tanya ibu dari luar kamarku. Beliau mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Beliau menghampiriku yang masih duduk di ranjang dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang?" kata ibuku sambil meletakkan tangan di keningku. Aku menatap beliau sendu, menatap wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak panas, sih. Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat, matamu bengkak. Kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini? Kalau ada, izinlah untuk hari ini. Nanti kau kenapa-kenapa kalau terlalu dipaksakan. Beritahu Junmyeon untuk memintakan izin ke dosenmu"

"Sudah kubilang kami beda jurusan, bu. Mana bisa Junmyeon memintakan izin ke dosenku?" sanggahku pelan. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Tidak, aku tidak ingin ibu tahu. Nanti saja kalau waktunya sudah tepat.

"Nanti aku minta Chanyeol untuk memberitahu dosen kalau aku izin hari ini" Tambahku. Chanyeol adalah sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah pertama sampai kuliah sekarang. Bahkan kami terus dimasukkan di kelas yang sama.

"Istirahat saja di rumah hari ini, jangan ke mana-mana. Mandilah, lalu makan. Ibu sudah menyiapkan bubur"

"Terima kasih, bu" Aku tersenyum. Kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum. Ibu memang terbaik, seburuk apapun moodku, beliau selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuat moodku kembali. Ya Tuhan, kapan rasa jenuhku ini hilang?

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton acara TV yang lumayan membosankan. Jam masih menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas siang. Aku beberapa kali mengganti channel mencari acara yang membuat moodku kembali naik, namun satupun tidak ada. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, aku membiarkan sebuah variety show yang menayangkan tentang kuliner memenuhi suasana agar tidak hening.

Aku membiarkan TV menyala dengan volume yang cukup keras untuk kudengar sendiri. Ibu sedang tidak berada di rumah. Beliau sedang bekerja di klinik, beliau bekerja sebagai dokter gigi di sana. Beliau selalu pulang ketika sore sudah menjelang. Shixun pun baru pulang sekolah sore nanti. Dengan bosan aku memainkan handphoneku, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk. Namun tidak ada satupun. Chanyeol tidak membalas pesanku tentang aku minta izin untuk tidak hadir kuliah hari ini. Mungkin kelas masih berlangsung.

Akupun berbaring di sofa dan membuka media sosialku, tidak ada yang menarik. Jari-jariku bergerak mengetik sesuatu di keyboard handphone, mengetik satu nama yang selalu aku pikirkan sejak kemarin. Aku membuka profil Junmyeon dan tersenyum menatap foto profilnya yang sedang berada di tempat fitness (cek foto di 1 day 1 Suho, Suho pakai setelan training merah). Aku mengelus layar handphone dengan jariku, seolah aku sedang mengelus wajahnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, semangatlah hari ini. Tanpa aku..."

.

.

.

Aku melenguh pelan, leherku terasa sakit. Aku membuka mataku pelan, ah aku tertidur di sofa ternyata. TV juga menyala dari tadi. Aku mengambil remote yang berada di meja di depanku dan mematikan TV. Aku bangun dan berjalan ke dapur untuk minum. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesuatu di meja kecil dekat pintu masuk. Ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna putih. Aku berjalan mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah coklat berukuran besar dengan sebuah kartu ucapan.

' _Cepat sembuh, Yixing. Makanlah coklat ini, maka kau akan langsung sembuh._

 _Fr Junmyeon'_

Junmyeon. Dari mana ia tahu aku sedang sakit? Apa Chanyeol yang memberitahunya? Aku tersenyum tipis dan membawa coklat tersebut ke dapur, mandi sebentar lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Aku mengecek handphoneku, lumayan ada beberapa temanku yang mengirimiku pesan,

 _Fr. Baekhyun_

 _Hey, Yixing. Kau sedang sakit? Cepat sembuh kawan. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit? Kau tenang saja, hari ini Junmyeon sedang kuawasi agar dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Kkk. Ah, nanti setelah aku selesai kelas aku ke rumahmu ya? See you, Unicorn~_

 _To. Baekhyun_

 _Terima kasih, Baek. Aku hanya tak enak badan biasa. Tak usah berlebihan. Ya, tolong jagakan Junmyeon untukku, Bacon. Kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan yang lain tanpa memberitahuku, kau akan kujadikan daging panggang! Kkk. Kalau kau sibuk tak usah ke rumahku juga tak apa. Aku sudah sehat kembali_

 _Fr. Luhan seonbaenim_

 _Xing, kudengar dari Chanyeol kau sedang sakit? Cepat sembuh! Jangan lupa obatmu diminum. Jangan bandel. Kalau aku tidak ada kerjaan di tim padus, saat ini aku sudah di rumahmu. Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu~_

 _To Luhan seonbaenim_

 _Hanya tak enak badan biasa seonbaenim. Chanyeol terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Siap laksanakan! Tak apa, justru aku merepotkan kalau seonbaenim mengurusku di rumah. Sampai jumpa nanti di kampus seonbaenim._

 _Fr. Junmyeon_

 _Sudah menerima kotak dariku? Itu hadiah buatmu. Kata Chanyeol kau sedang sakit. Pantas saja kau tidak kelihatan di kampus hari ini. Maaf aku lancang masuk ke rumahmu. Aku membunyikan bel tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Jadi aku masuk saja. Pintu rumahmu tidak kau kunci, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya meletakkan kotak itu dan langsung pulang. Aku tidak enak membangunkanmu yang sedang tidur. Semoga kau suka hadiahku. Cepat sembuh_

 _To Junmyeon_

 _Terima kasih, Junmyeon. Aku suka hadiahnya. Tak apa, aku lupa mengunci pintu. Aku tertidur karena efek obat._

 _Fr. Chanyeol_

 _Yo whats up, Xing! Guess what happens today? Pak Kang tidak masuk kelas hari ini, kelas beliau diliburkan. Dan sekarang masih ada kelas Bu Park. Tadi beliau menanyaimu, kujawab saja kau sedang sakit. Beliau mengkhawatirkanmu._

Aku tersenyum miris membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk. Mereka begitu perhatian. Ibu, Shixun, Baekhyun, Luhan Seonbaenim, Junmyeon Chanyeol bahkan Bu Park yang memang dosen idolaku. Mereka begitu memperhatikanku. Aku bahagia, tapi kenapa tetap saja rasanya aku masih merasa jenuh? Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Bisakah aku mati saja? Rasanya tidak sepadan ketika mereka begitu memperhatikanku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku'...

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Pagi sekali aku sudah berada di kelas, dengan berbekal sebuah roti dan sekotak susu sebagai sarapan. Kelas masih sepi, karena mata kuliah pagi itu akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Aku sengaja pagi-pagi datang ke kampus, karena aku tidak mau ibu menyuruhku tidak masuk kuliah lagi. Padahal aku sudah sehat.

Baru aku memakan segigit rotiku, seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan memakai setelan kemeja santai dengan jins, ia menghampiriku dengan ceria dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hei, Xing! Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu menyeruput susu kotakku. Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, lalu tak lama ia bertanya "Xing, kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Junmyeon, kan? Kemarin ia mencarimu ketika kelas Pak Kang selesai, lalu kubilang kau sedang sakit. Wajahnya terlihat murung"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya, seketika aku menatapnya lama sambil berpikir. "Dia tidak memberitahumu? Apa kemarin dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apapun, dia hanya bertanya kau ada di mana lalu langsung pergi. Yah, sepertinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya terlihat muram, apalagi ketika aku memberitahunya kau sedang sakit. Wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir. Kalian masih bersama, kan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa kami masih bersama? Apa _break_ itu artinya masih bersama atau sudah berakhir? Aku bingung. Kuharap kami masih baik-baik saja, masih bersama-sama. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku malah membuat jarak di antara kami menjadi renggang meski dia masih mencoba menarikku. Dengan terpaksa, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan sedikit dimpleku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sehabis sakit langsung menjadi rajin, ya? Padahal kelas mulainya masih lama sekali. Tapi kau sudah duduk manis di sini. Memang mahasiswa teladan" Sindir Chanyeol sambil menjitak dahiku kencang. Aku meringis pelan dan meninju lengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri di kelas. Makanya aku sudah di sini. Kau juga rajin. Bukannya kau selalu berada di studio musikmu sampai dinihari? Tumben sekali jam segini sudah di kelas" Sindirku balik.

"Ah, aku tidak ke studio kemarin. Sedang tidak memiliki inspirasi. Lagu yang sedang kubuat kemarin saja masih belum selesai, Xing" Chanyeol seketika curhat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil menghabiskan roti dan susuku, tak berminat melihat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat galau ketika tak mendapatkan inspirasi.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Baekhyun pergi ke mana saja agar kau dapat inspirasi?" kataku sambil meminum tetesan terakhir susu di kotakku, sambil bersiap berdiri untuk membuang sampah. Yang kutahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah dekat sejak lama, jauh sebelum aku dan Junmyeon saling mengenal. Tapi hubungan mereka selalu jalan di tempat, tidak ada perkembangan. Seketika aku terkejut Chanyeol memukul meja dengan keras dan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"Zhang Yixing! Itu ide yang bagus. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Terima kasih banyak, Xing! Kau sangat membantu" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku dengan keras. _Please,_ Chan! Tanganmu itu besar, jangan menepuk pundakku dengan keras seperti itu! Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk membuang sampah di depan kelas. Kulihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang menghubungi Baekhyun. Kulihat keadaan di sekitar kelasku sekarang, sudah lumayan banyak orang. Kulihat di ujung sana ada sosok Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan santai sambil menyapa beberapa orang dengan senyuman khasnya, aku terdiam, ia sosok yang kurindukan meski baru beberapa hari kami tidak bertatap muka secara langsung. _Hei, ayolah, Xing! Kau tidak ingin kembali ke tempat dudukmu, hm? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, kalau kau menyapanya, nanti senyumannya akan menghilang dan berganti dengan wajahnya yang muram seperti beberapa hari lalu. Duduk saja di tempat dudukmu dengan manis!_

"Selamat pagi, Xing" sapa Junmyeon dengan senyum tipisnya. _Ah apa tadi aku sedang melamun sampai aku tidak menyadari ia sudah di depanku_? Aku terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana. Aku menatap matanya yang intens menatapku, menebak bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Senang kah? Bahagia? Atau sedih?

"Hm, selamat pagi, Myeon" Aku menjawab dengan pelan, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Hening beberapa saat, seperti tidak ada bahasan lain.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Junmyeon khawatir setelah hening beberapa saat. Aku mengangguk pelan, tanda mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih coklatmu, itu sangat membantuku untuk sembuh" aku tersenyum tulus, berharap ia mengerti. Ia terlihat menghembuskan napas lega, dan mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kau suka dengan coklatnya. Aku senang mendengarnya. Tolong jangan sakit lagi, sudah kubilang bukan kalau aku tidak suka melihat kau sakit? Jaga kesehatanmu, Xing" Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya ke arah kepalaku, seperti hendak mengelus kepalaku, aku melirik ke arah tangannya yang terangkat dengan bingung, menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi tak lama ia langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk sebentar. Aku menatapnya bingung dan sedih. Ia seperti tidak ingin melakukannya karena status hubungan kami masih diambang ketidakjelasan apakah masih bersama atau tidak. _Tolong lakukan itu, Myeon. Aku menyukai sentuhanmu di kepalaku, seperti saat itu. Jangan karena kita sedang break kau seperti sangat menjauhiku. Itu membuatku sakit._

"Kenapa, Myeon?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Xing. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas sekarang. Jangan lupakan pola makan yang teratur, nanti kau akan sakit lagi"

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka melihatu sakit, aku akan berusaha tidak akan sakit lagi. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau juga jangan sakit, Myeon. Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu sakit. Pergilah ke kelasmu, nanti kau terlambat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Kataku mengangguk sambil mencoba tersenyum kembali. Tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeansku dan menatapnya. Ia juga mengangguk dan melambai. Ah syukurlah aku bisa mengendalikan diriku hari ini. Aku berjalan pelan ke tempat dudukku dan menunggu dosen masuk, Chanyeol masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi aku tidak bisa tertidur. Hampir satu setengah bulan sejak aku merasa jenuh aku mengalaminya dan sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih aku dan Junmyeon jarang sekali berkomunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing. Malam sudah larut dan hampir menunjukkan jam dua belas tepat. Aku enggan untuk tidur karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada menjelajah alam mimpi. Tak usah kujelaskan lagi kenapa aku melakukannya, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselku intens, berharap notifikasi favoritku muncul di sana. Namun nihil, sepertinya notifikasi itu tidak akan ada untuk kali ini, padahal aku sangat menantikannya. Apa ia mengingatnya? Apa ia akan mengucapkannya kali ini, meskipun status kami sedang _break_? Kumohon untuk sekali saja, tolong ingatlah momen berharga kita~

Sejenak kulirik jam yang melekat di tembok biru kamarku, yang membuatku menahan nafas. Kupejamkan mata rapat-rapat. 5…4…3…2…1…

Bersamaan itu pula terdengar alunan suara dari ponselku. Lagu _All of Me_ dari _John Legend_ yang ia nyanyikan memang kugunakan sebagai nada alarm _Anniversary_ aku dan dia. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan di depanku saat _anniversary_ kami yang ke dua tahun, 2 tahun yang lalu. Lagu itu saat ini terasa begitu menusuk relung hatiku, kata demi kata yang terdengar seakan menambah perih di sini. Di hatiku.

Hari ini, 12 Oktober 2017 tepat 4 tahun hubunganku dan dia berjalan. Kutatap ponselku yang ada di genggamanku dalam, merelaksasikan seluruh pikiranku dari harapan-harapan yang berkecamuk dalam otakku saat ini. Bodohnya aku, aku tetap saja tak bisa berhenti berharap agar dia menghubungiku saat ini, sekedar mengucapkan _'happy anniversary'_ untukku. Meskipun hanya mengucapkan itu lalu menutup sambungan telponnya, tak apa. Setidakya dia mengingatnya, Tiba-tiba benda mungil itu bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk menghampiri _inbox_ -ku. Aku memekik kecil, ya Tuhan semoga pesan ini darinya. Semoga harapanku tak sia-sia. Kubaca pesan itu dan…

 _Fr. Baekhyun_

 _Happy anniversary, Yixing dan Junmyeon! Hope everything will be alright._

 _4 years, that's a long time. Keep being together 'till die, please!_

 _Fr. Baekhyun_

Ah, ternyata Baekhyun. Ternyata dia ingat tanggal jadianku dengan Junmyeon. Apa aku terlalu bodoh mengharapkan ia mengucapkan _happy anniversary_ di saat hubungan kami sedang begini? Padahal aku berharap ia menghubungiku, tapi sepertinya tidak. Tidak seperti bulan lalu, di mana menelponku dari jam 12 malam sampai jam 5 subuh. Dan tidak seperti dua bulan lalu, di mana ia 'menculikku' tepat jam 12 malam hanya untuk memberiku _surprise_. 2 jam aku tetap tak bisa memerintahkan mataku untuk menutup, malah cairan hangat yang meronta keluar dari dalamnya, tanpa kuminta. Kubiarkan itu, kuharap semua goresan perih di hati ini akan ikut keluar dari tubuhku bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir tak kunjung henti. Tapi, selama apapun aku menangis, takkan ada yang berubah. Harapanku tetap takkan terwujud. Takkan ada kejutan darinya saat ini.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Xing, kau mau ikut pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika kelas baru saja berakhir. Aku masih membereskan peralatan tulisku sebelum aku meliriknya dan menjawab, "Pergi kemana? Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Menonton film. Katanya sedang ada film yang bagus. Kau, aku dan Baekhyun. Tadinya Baekhyun mengajak Junmyeon ikut serta, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk, entah sibuk apa, aku dan Baekhyun tidak tahu. Kau kan pacarnya, seharusnya kau tahu Junmyeon kenapa" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apa aku harus memberitahu mereka? Sepertinya mereka harus tahu. Perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala dan menutup resleting tasku setelah semua peralatan tulisku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas. "Kalian berdua saja yang pergi, aku tak akan ikut. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa malas. Entahlah, aku dan Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini jarang komunikasi karena sama-sama sibuk"

"Ah, bukankah hari ini hari _anniversary_ kalian? Apa kalian tidak merayakannya? Ini sudah masuk tahun ke-4..." Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku ingin menetes lagi. Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain beberapa detik, untuk menahannya sampai aku berada di rumah nanti.

"Memang, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk sampai dia lupa kalau hari ini kami sedang _anniversary_. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukannya hanya karena ini"

"Hei, aku tahu kalau kalian sedang ada masalah. Tidak ingin membagi ceritamu, huh? Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat kalian yang seperti saling menjauh beberapa bulan ini! Apa aku sahabatmu, Xing?" Bentak Chanyeol. Darimana ia tahu? Bagaimana Baekhyun mengetahuinya? Apa terlihat sangat kentara?

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Chan. Bukannya aku menyembunyikan masalahku, memang aku dan dia tidak ada masalah apapun. Kau sahabatku, tentu kau tahu itu kan?" Sanggahku, berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Tidak usah berbohong, Xing. Ekspresimu mengatakan iya. Terserahmu kalau kau tidak ingin cerita sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau sudah siap. Aku dan Baekhyun akan mendengarkanmu dan memberimu solusi. Kita sahabat, bukan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundakku pelan sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama, Baekhyun masuk ke kelas kami dengan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa.

"Hei, Zhang Yixing! Ayo ikut jalan, mumpung ada film baru yang bagus" Katanya sambil duduk di bangku depan aku dan Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng pelan dan memasang tasku di pundak.

"Lain kali saja, Baek. Aku sedang malas. Aku ingin tidur saja di rumah. Kalian saja yang pergi"

"Yah tidak seru kalau orangnya tidak banyak. Kau sibuk, Junmyeon juga sibuk" gerutu Baekhyun. Aku mengedikkan bahu pelan, "Maaf sekali, Baek. Tapi aku benar-benar malas, aku ingin istirahat" aku memasang wajah bersalah.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Kau pasti lelah. Istirahat saja kalau begitu. Langsung pulang ya, Xing. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana" Omel Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baek. Aku langsung pulang setelah ini" aku mengangguk dan berdiri. "Kalian pergilah, aku juga ingin pulang sekarang"

"Ingat kataku tadi. Hubungi saja aku atau Baekhyun kalau kau sudah siap" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berdiri dan mengacak rambutku. Aku menggerutu dan mengangguk. Lalu kami bersama-sama berjalan ke tujuan kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" sapaku ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku meletakkan sepatu di rak, dan bergegas menuju kamarku. Langkahku terhenti ketika ibu menghampiriku dari ruang keluarga.

"Xing, tadi ada kurir paket datang mengantarkan paket untukmu. Sudah ibu letakkan di dalam kamarmu. Kau memesan sesuatu?" Tanya beliau sambil menatapku. Aku berpikir sebentar, mengingat apa aku memesan sesuatu. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah membeli apapun akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih dalam bentuk paket.

"Aku tidak pernah memesan apapun. Memangnya di paket itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Bu?" aku menggeleng dan bertanya kembali kepada ibu. Jawaban beliau hanya kedikan bahu dan pernyataan tidak tahu dan menyuruhku memeriksa isi paket tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan kuperiksa setelah aku mandi, Bu. Terima kasih. Aku ke kamar dulu" aku pamit kepada Ibu dan langsung bergegas ke kamar, penasaran dengan bentuk paket yang dimaksud ibu.

Tak lama, aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat paket yang agak besar, sebuah kotak yang terbungkus oleh kertas kado dan sebuah pita di atasnya berada di atas ranjangku. Aku menghampirinya dengan penasaran dan lekas membukanya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Mataku membulat besar ketika kotak tersebut sudah kubuka, sebuah boneka rillakuma ukuran sedang terbaring di sana. Belum sempat rasa terkejutku sirna dan bertanya siapa pengirimnya, di dalam genggaman rillakuma itu ada sebuah surat. Dengan penasaran, aku mengambil surat itu lalu aku duduk di atas ranjangku. Ah, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku membaca isi surat itu. Bahkan hanya dengan kalimat pertama surat itu pun, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya. Junmyeon...

 _Happy anniversary yang keempat tahun, Yixing... My Unicorn Baby_

 _Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya, maaf aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung tepat jam dua belas tepat tadi malam. Aku sudah mengucapkannya ngomong-ngomong, tapi hanya kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut mengucapkannya langsung kepadamu, aku sangat takut mengganggumu... intinya, aku masih mengingat tanggal milik kita_

 _Terima kasih sudah mengenalku, terima kasih atas waktu yang kau luangkan untukku, terima kasih untuk segalanya, Zhang Yixing. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal sosokmu, aku bahagia kau menjadi pasanganku. Setiap waktu yang kulalui bersamamu, aku merasa bahagia. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal selama empat tahun ini, baik suka atau duka. Walau sekarang sepertinya terasa ada jarak di antara kita, aku masih merasa bahagia karena kau ada, karena kita bersama. Semua kenangan kita yang telah berlalu, masih terasa nyata dalam ingatanku. Semua terasa nyata karena kita ada, Junmyeon dan Yixing. Perasaanku kepadamu sangat nyata, Xing. Aku sangat sangat menyayangimu. Walau kita sedang break, aku masih tetap menyayangimu. Tidak peduli kau sedang merasa jenuh atau apapun, aku masih menyayangimu. Walau sedikit kecewa, tidak apa. Sebisa mungkin, jangan menambah jarak di antara kita walau kita sedang berjauhan seperti ini. Walau kita sedang dalam masa break, tapi aku ingin mempertahankamu, mempertahankan kita. I love you, wo ai ni, saranghae, Zhang Yixing..._

 _Fr. You know me so well_

Junmyeon... aku menatap rillakuma yang masih berada di dalam kotak, mengambilnya dan langsung memeluknya lama. Melampiaskan rasa rinduku padanya, menumpahkan air mataku di sana seakan-akan boneka itu adalah Junmyeon. Erat, tak ingin kulepaskan. Membayangkan boneka itu juga membalas pelukanku. Tak lama, ponsel di dalam saku celanaku bergetar dan mengambilnya. Aku terkejut bahwa Junmyeon yang menelpon. Dengan ragu, aku mengangkat sambungan telpon itu.

"Hei, Xing..." sapanya. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan meletakkan rillakuma itu di sampingku.

"Halo, Myeon" jawabku dengan suara serak. Aku berdeham pelan untuk menetralkan suaraku.

"Sudah menerima hadiahku?"

"Sudah. Terima kasih, untuk semuanya, Myeon. Sangat berterima kasih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu" aku mengangguk dan berusaha menahan tangisku lagi. Junmyeon tertawa pelan, aku tahu itu bukan tawanya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tertawa terpaksa. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana suaranya ketika tertawa.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku memberikanmu sesuatu ketika kita sedang _anniversary_. Cukup kau baik-baik saja untuk membalasku, jangan sakit. Ingat syarat dariku, kan?"

"Tapi rasanya tidak sepadan kalau kau terus yang memberikanku kejutan. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin memberimu kejutan. Katakan padaku, kau ingin apa dariku? Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu juga, Myeon"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyetujuinya atau tidak karena kau sepertinya masih terlihat jenuh, apalagi kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas kuliah kita. Kata Chanyeol kau terlihat sangat frustasi dengan laporan praktik lapanganmu yang terus direvisi oleh dosen"

"Katakan saja, Myeon. Tak masalah. Lupakan dulu rasa jenuhku. Aku ingin kita hanya mengingat hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kau atau aku memikirkan hal lain selain _anniversary_ kita"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin malam ini kita bertemu di kedai kopi seperti biasa, Xing. Aku ingin merayakan hari ini hanya berdua denganmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, tak apa. Lupakan saja"

"Baik, nanti malam kita bertemu jam 8, Myeon. Aku bisa. Aku akan mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap kalau begitu"

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Xing. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku"

"Aku juga berterima kasih, untuk semuanya. Aku sudah membaca suratmu"

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di sudut kedai kopi dekat jendela dengan segelas Mocacinno hangat di hadapanku. Junmyeon masih belum datang. Aku menatap hiruk pikuk jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa pasangan tertangkap lensa mataku, mereka terlihat hangat, terlihat bahagia, terlihat hidup. Aku ingat, dulu aku dan Junmyeon juga seperti mereka. Bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hai, Xing. Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Sapa Junmyeon dengan wajah bersalahnya lalu duduk di seberangku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hai juga, Myeon. Kau sudah memesan?"

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu pesananku datang. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarmu hm?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Myeon. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu. Hanya saja aku sangat pusing karena tugasku terus bertambah"

"Kau kira hanya kau yang seperti itu? Aku juga"

Percakapan kami terpotong karena _waitress_ mengantarkan pesanan Junmyeon. _Americano_ , kesukaannya. Setiap kali kami kesini, ia selalu memesan itu. Baik aku maupun kasir kedai kopi ini hafal itu. Ia berterima kasih kepada _waitress_ dan menatapku lekat. Aku membalas tatapannya itu, dan kami berdeham pelan karena suasananya menjadi canggung kembali.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi kedai kopi ini, lumayan agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi pelanggan, selebihnya kosong. Kulihat, Junmyeon seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"Xing, coba lihat sepasang kakek dan nenek di seberang itu" kata Junmyeon sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jalanan di seberang, di bangku jalanan yang sedang diduduki oleh kakek dan nenek yang sepertinya sedang bersantai.

"Iya, mereka kenapa, Myeon?" aku juga menatap mereka berdua seperti Junmyeon.

"Mereka sangat serasi, bukan? Aku iri mereka masih terlihat mesra meskipun mereka sudah tidak muda lagi. Benar-benar cinta sejati"

"Kau benar, Myeon. Mereka sangat serasi. Kau tahu, sangat jarang sekali kau bisa menemukan dan mendapatkan cinta sejati seperti itu" Aku tersenyum melihat sang kakek yang membelai mesra kepala si nenek dengan tatapan mesra dan mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum.

"Apa kita bisa seperti itu, Xing?" Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku yang masih melihat kakek dan nenek di seberang. Aku balas menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya akan masa depan, aku tidak tahu masa depan kita seperti apa. Tapi aku sangat sangat sangat berharap, kita bisa seperti kakek dan nenek itu, Myeon" Aku mengangguk dan meminum _Mocacinno_ milikku. Ia pun juga meminum _americano_ miliknya.

"Aku sangat berharap itu terjadi, Xing. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Junmyeon sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku membalas genggamannya. Terasa hangat, aku menyukainya.

"Aku juga, Myeon. Maaf untuk _anniversary_ kali ini aku tidak memberimu banyak. Aku bingung ingin memberimu apa" ucapku merasa bersalah. Junmyeon menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Dengan kau ada di sini untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kita pun aku sudah sangat senang, Xing. Aku hanya ingin kau untuk kali ini. Jadi tak usah kau pikirkan. Ah, aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu. Sebentar" Kata Junmyeon sambil merogoh sesuatu dari mantel coklatnya. Aku penasaran dan menatap Junmyeon bingung. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Aku terkejut, dan berucap dalam hati bukan 'itu' yang ia berikan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberikan ini kepadamu. Hanya saja aku menunggu waktu yang pas" ia membuka kotak itu, dan kulihat ada sebuah cincin perak di sana. Aku menatapnya bisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku... tidak pantas menerima itu, Myeon" Aku menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Ya, aku tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Kau pantas menerimanya, Xing. Karena kau masih milikku" balas Junmyeon sambil meletakkan kotak cincin itu di meja dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak, Myeon. Apa aku pantas menerima semua yang kau berikan sementara aku memintamu untuk _break_? Kau memberiku semuanya, coklat ketika aku sakit, lalu rilakkuma dan cincin ini di _anniversary_ kita. Aku tidak pantas menerimanya" ucapku pelan. Kuberanikan diriku menatapnya. Ia tampak terluka, namun aku masih bisa melihat cintanya yang besar untukku dari matanya. Ia mengambil cincin itu lalu memasangkannya di jari manisku, terlihat sangat pas.

"Meskipun kita _break_ , kita masih bersama, kan? Itu artinya kau masih milikku. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku patut khawatir dan memberikanmu sesuatu kalau kau sedang sakit. Kalau kita sedang _anniversary_ , aku patut memberikan kejutan untukmu. Semua itu karena aku sayang padamu. Kecuali kalau ada kata putus yang terucap di antara kita. Itu semua akan berbeda, Xing" jelas Junmyeon. Aku mengangguk dan menatap cincin itu dan Junmyeon bergantian. Aku masih merasa tidak pantas menerimanya. Aku menyakitinya, dan ia memberiku banyak cinta. Rasanya tidak sepadan.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu. Kau harus menerima ini, Xing. Ini tanda bahwa aku serius padamu. Aku ingin kau terus memakainya sampai kau mati, Xing" ucapnya serius. Aku mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit semuanya hening. Aku dan dia tidak berkata apapun. Lalu akupun dengan gugup membuka percakapan lain dan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin semuanya tambah canggung ataupun rusak.

"Sudah malam, Xing. Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang larut" Kata Junmyeon sambil melirik arloji di tangannya. Aku pun melirik arloji di tanganku. Hampir jam sepuluh malam. Ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku dan Junmyeonpun berdiri dan membayar minuman kami di kasir, lalu pulang. Kami berjalan berdua, menuju rumahku. Sesekali kami berbincang membahas banyak hal. Sampai tidak terasa kami sudah berada di depan rumahku. Aku berdiri di depan pagar rumah dan menatapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Myeon. Kau bahkan sampai mengantarku ke rumah. Tidak usah kau antarpun aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Aku juga berteima kasih, Xing. Entah mengapa, aku sangat merasa bahagia hari ini. Dulu juga aku sering mengantarmu, apa kau lupa hm? Aku ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai kau berada di rumah. Dengan begitu aku jadi tidak repot mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku masuk dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, Myeon" ucapku. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat malam, Xing. _Happy anniversary_. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Junmyeon sambil berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan. Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah, aku menghampirinya dan menahan lengannya. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu" kataku gugup, dengan cepat aku mengecup pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Selamat malam, Myeon. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa besok" Kataku sambil menuju rumahku. Ketika berada di depan pagar, aku melihatnya masih membeku. Lalu ia menatapku dan tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tanganku dan berlalu menuju ke arah jalan pulangnya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan beristirahat di kamarku dengan memeluk rilakkuma pemberiannya.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Not About Me And You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: Deerunicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sial. Pagi ini aku terlambat kuliah untuk kelas Pak Kang karena terlambat bangun. 'Seharusnya aku tidur lebih awal kemarin,' batinku. Lagi-lagi aku kesulitan untuk tidur. Beberapa minggu ini aku sering tidur di atas jam dua dinihari tanpa meminum kopi atau tidur siang sebelumnya. Kalau tidur siang atau meminum kopi, mungkin aku tidak tertidur semalaman. Kata orang, kalau seseorang mengalami kesulitan tidur itu artinya sedang memiliki banyak pikiran, stress, depresi ataupun trauma. Aku merasa tidak pernah memiliki semua masalah itu. Kecuali, kadang-kadang aku merasa kalau aku sedang depresi tanpa kutahu apa alasannya. Ingat aku yang tiba-tiba merasa jenuh dan ingin menjauhi semua orang? Apa menurut kalian, itu salah satu tanda aku sedang depresi? Aku juga tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya walaupun dapat dengan mudah aku ketahui dnegan mencari informasinya melalui internet atau mendatangi psikolog.

Dengan sangat terpaksa karena aku terlambat setengah jam dan tidak memungkinkan aku diizinkan masuk ke kelas Pak Kang, maka aku menyeret diriku yang nampak kusut dengan kantung mata yang agak terlihat ke kantin kampus. Lagipula aku juga belum sarapan. Tidak sempat sebenarnya karena mengejar waktu. Aku memesan sepotong roti isi dengan segelas teh hijau hangat dan duduk di bangku kosong di tengah kantin. Aku duduk menghadap pintu masuk kantin agar aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang memasuki dan keluar kantin dengan mudah. Kantin masih agak terasa sepi karena masih lumayan pagi dan kebanyakan mahasiswa sedang ada di dalam kelas.

Tak lama setelah duduk, aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan bahwa aku terlambat dan sedang menunggu kelas berakhir di kantin. Dengan lahap aku menghabiskan roti isi yang kubeli dan sedikit demi sedikit menghabiskan teh hijau hangatku.

Lama aku menunggu di dalam kantin sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselku, aku melihat Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kantin bersama seseorang yang lebih mungil darinya. Sekilas aku langsung menundukkan wajahku agar aku tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Setelah mereka melewatiku, aku menatap ke arah mereka intens, bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok yang sedang bersama dengan Junmyeon. Bersyukur bahwa Junmyeon dan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka tampak berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka makan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu dan aku merindukannya. Ah, aku juga sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian sesuatu, setelah hari _anniversary_ kami hari itu, jarak di antara kami terasa semakin lebar dan jauh. Kami tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi seintens dulu. Sesekali kami masih mengirim pesan saling menanyakan kabar. Hanya itu...

Junmyeon... siapa orang yang sedang bersamamu? Hanya teman, kan?

Aku terus menatap mereka diam-diam sampai mereka telah mengambil minuman pesanan mereka dan berjalan santai keluar kantin. Aku mendesah pelan dan menunduk.

"Xing?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menoleh, ternyata Chanyeol.

"Uh? Kelasnya sudah selesai, Yeol?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Pandanganku kualihkan ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapanku, membelakangi pintu masuk kantin.

"Baru saja selesai, Xing. Kau lama menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat. Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil melenguh.

"Kemarin aku susah tidur lagi. Ah, sampai kapan harus begini? Aku lelah begini terus. Aku juga ingin punya istirahat yang banyak" Keluhku.

"Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Kalau kau memiliki banyak pikiran, otakmu terus bekerja memikirkan hal itu terus. Kalau otakmu terus bekerja padahal kau ingin beristirahat, kau tidak akan bisa. Memang kau memikirkan hal apa, hm? Sudah kubilang kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan kepada kami. Kami akan membantu kalau kami bisa"

"Entahlah. Aku juga sedang bingung dengan diriku sendiri, sebenarnya ada apa?" Kataku pelan sambil menghela nafas. Entahlah, aku ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan bagaimana aku merasa jenuh, bagaimana aku bisa _break_ dengan Junmyeon, bagaimana perayaan _anniversary_ kami kemarin, bagaimana keadaan kami yang sampai sekarang semakin menjauh, dan bagaimana hancurnya hatiku melihat Junmyeon bersama orang lain dan tersenyum berkat kehadirannya.

"Huh? Kau kenapa, Xing? Ada yang aneh denganmu" Tatap Chanyeol khawatir. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke arahku, meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku, merabanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" Gumam Chanyeol masih meraba keningku. Aku menepis tangannya di keningku pelan, menggerutu dan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis tanda aku baik-baik saja.

"Benar tidak apa? Tidak ingin cerita?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Kalaupun aku harus bercerita, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana"

"Kalau sudah tahu, tolong ceritakan padaku atau Baekhyun. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang seperti ini"

"Aku tahu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih"

"Ah iya, setelah ini kan tidak ada kelas lagi, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan saja? Ajak Baekhyun juga. Ayolah, kemarin kalian jalan-jalan aku tidak ikut. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku" tambahku mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan sedikit _aegyo_ , akhirnya Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaanku. Mengingat sepertinya ia mengira aku sedang depresi berat karena tidak mau bercerita, mau tidak mau ia mengiyakan permintaanku kali ini. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Baekhyun pesan. Aku juga mengajak Luhan _Seonbaenim_ untuk ikut serta agar ramai, agar aku bisa melupakan sejenak kejadian Junmyeon dengan seseorang entah siapa barusan. Setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan _Seonbaenim_ setuju, maka kami memutuskan untuk bermain ke Lotte World dan menonton film kalau sempat. Kami pergi sekitar 45 menit lagi karena menunggu Luhan _seonbaenim_ menyelesaikan kuliah terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, lelahnya" Kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar dan merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan terdiam. Hari ini aku sangat bersenang-senang sampai melupakan semua masalahku. Semua terasa ramai sampai sekarang aku berada di kamarku yang hening. Kenapa harus merasa sunyi lagi? Aku menggeleng kuat dan segera bangun dari ranjang dan membersihkan badanku karena badanku terasa sangat lengket. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan begini, kan?

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berada di kampus untuk menghindari kejadian kemarin. Sengaja aku memasang alarm sejak subuh agar aku tidak terlambat lagi. Aku duduk dengan santai di taman kampus untuk mencari oksigen sebelum kelas mulai. Dengan mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar, aku bermain _game_ di _handphone_ ku dan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku masih saja bermain _game_ sampai seseorang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sontak aku terkejut dan hampir menghempaskan _handphone_ ku ke tanah kalau saja dia tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"J Junmyeon... kau sedang apa, huh? Mengejutkanku saja" dengan cepat aku merebut handphoneku dari tangannya dan menatapnya sedikit kesal. Aku berdeham untuk meredam bunyi detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat cepat seperti sudah berlari keliling lapangan basket selama 15 putaran.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, aku tahu aku sangat tampan..." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku mencebikkan bibirku kesal dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hah, tampan apanya..." kataku tertawa kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat wajah Junmyeon yang sumringah ketika bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal kemarin. Rasanya aneh, kesal, marah, cemburu. Aku tidak pernah sebegininya hanya karena hal itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu hm? Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menghubungimu. Aku sangat sibuk, kau juga sepertinya ya?" Kata Junmyeon, aku yakin ia sedang menatapku sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kesibukanmu. Tidak usah meminta maaf" Kataku pelan sambil menatap sepatuku. Kulihat sepertinya Ia sedang mengangguk dan masih saja menatapku.

"Festival kampus nanti... tim _dance_ akan tampil, kan? Apa kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut, aku kan ketua tim. Masa aku tidak ikut? Yang ada aku dihajar anak _dance_ yang lain kalau tidak ikut" Kataku sambil tertawa pelan dan memberanikan diri menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu tampil. Semoga berhasil, Xing. Berikan aku penampilanmu yang terbaik, oke?" Katanya sambil menepuk pundakku. Refleks aku mengangguk dan memberikannya senyuman manisku.

"Ah, aku merindukan ini" Katanya menusuk _dimple_ ku dengan jari sambil tertawa pelan. Aku meringis,

"Hei, ini pipi beneran. Bukan _squishy_ yang bisa kau tusuk seenaknya. Sakit tahu" aku mengelus bagian pipi yang ditusuknya tadi. Ia tertawa keras sambil menepukkan tangannya bahagia.

"Kau lucu sekali" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Aku tidak lucu!

"Tidak lucu, tapi manis dan menggemaskan"

"Kau menyebalkan, Myeon. Aku membencimu!" kataku sambil memukuli lengannya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, jangan sakiti aku" Katanya tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyayangimu, aish" aku semakin ganas memukuli lengannya karena kesal sampai aku mendorongnya jatuh, ia menarik lenganku dan aku juga ikut terjatuh di atas rumput dalam keadaan aku menindihnya.

Kami terdiam dan saling menatap mata masing-masing, seolah sedang berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Xing? Kau berat..." Katanya memecahkan suasana. Akupun tersadar dan segera bangkit. Iapun begitu.

"Maaf..."

"Maaf..."

Kami berdua mengucapkannya sedikit bersamaan. Lalu hening, dan kami tertawa pelan menyadari kebodohan kami tadi.

"Bagaimanapun aku yang minta maaf sudah menggodamu terlebih dahulu, Xing..."

"Tak apa, aku juga terlalu sensitif hari ini, Myeon"

Ah, sial. Suasananya menjadi canggung lagi. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, untung saja tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi. Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan lega.

"Hm, aku pergi duluan ya, Xing. Aku ingin membeli sarapan di kantin. Kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di kursi taman. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau saja, aku ingin ke kelas saja. Lain kali sarapanlah dulu sebelum kuliah. Nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Pergilah cari sarapan" Kataku tersenyum sambil menepuk lengannya. Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah kantin.

Ah, rasanya aneh bisa kembali bercanda dengannya seperti tadi. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang, tapi juga seperti ada bunyi patahan hati yang retak.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya" Kataku final sambil mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju kelas. Di tikungan menuju ruangan yang hendak kutuju, ternyata aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang bersama dengan Junmyeon di kantin. Kalian ingat, kan?

"Ah, maaf, kak. Saya tidak melihat kakak... Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Ia menunduk beberapa kali dan menatapku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berhati-hati" Kataku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf kak sekali lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu karena akan ada kelas sebentar lagi. Saya permisi, kak..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil dan berlalu melewatiku.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan beribu tanya di benakku. Ternyata dia orangnya yang membuat senyuman di wajah Junmyeon kembali. Ia terlihat lebih manis kalau dilihat dari dekat, ia juga baik kalau dilihat dari caranya berbicara kepadaku. Sepertinya ia mahasiswa tingkat baru. Pantas saja Junmyeon bisa dekat dan tersenyum dengannya. Kalau dibandingkan denganku yang sudah menyakiti Junmyeon, mungkin ia seribu kali lebih baik dariku. Aku menghela napas berat. aku penasaran apa hubungan mereka berdua? Kuharap mereka hanya teman. Semoga...

.

.

.


	6. Notice from author

Halo!

Dengan author deerunicorn disini,

Apa kabar, guys?

Rasanya sudah lama gak publish cerita lagi /memang lama, thor!

/ditimpuk readers

/menghindar dengan kecenya :v

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf udah lama gak publish cerita lagi, dan banyak cerita aku yang ngegantung dan belum ada lanjutannya /bow

Kenapa aku lama gak ngepublish cerita lagi? Itu karena aku memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan empat tahun ini, akhirnya aku udah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan tinggal menunggu wisuda :v

Sebenernya saat beberapa kali liburan semester kemaren, ada kepikiran buat lanjutin cerita yang ngegantung, tapi virus malas dan badmood melanda gaesss maapkan aku yang pemalas ini wkwk /digampar readers

Disini aku cuman mau bilang, selagi aku ada waktu kosong dan ada kemungkinan buat lanjut publish cerita lagi, aku mau minta beberapa saran dari kalian,

Apa aku harus lanjutin cerita yang ngegantung kemaren atau publish cerita baru lagi? Kalau aku bikin cerita baru lagi, kalian mau genre yang seperti apa?

Terima kasih banyak buat masukan dan saran kalian, gaes! Satu masukan dari kalian sangat berarti hehe...

Kutunggu saran dari kalian yaa hehe

Annyeong! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**It's Not About Me or You, It's About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy.** _ **Romance**_ **!** _ **Angst**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hariku dalam menjalani kuliah terasa tambah berat. Hari ini festival kampus sedang berlangsung, namun ketika aku dan tim _dance_ ku sedang tampil, aku tidak melihat Junmyeon dan adik tingkat itu sama sekali. Begitupun ketika aku berkeliling _stand_ festival. Aku mulai berpikiran buruk, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan menghalau pikiran negatifku. Aku membeli _lemonade_ dingin untuk menyejukkan pikiran dan tenggorokanku setelah mengisi acara tadi. Dan dari kejauhan aku melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan _seonbaenim_ melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku. Akupun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan menghampiri mereka.

" _Good job_ , Xing. Penampilan yang keren" Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahuku. Baekhyun dan Luhan _seonbaenim_ juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Thanks_. Kalian yang terbaik, hehe"

"Aku suka ketika kau menggerakkan tubuhmu begini, begini dan begini. Wah keren sekali" Baekhyun memperagakan koreo Yixing ketika _dance break_ dan Yixing melakukan solo dance. Yixing tertawa keras melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh. Luhan memukul pundak Baekhyun keras saking malunya dengan tingkah Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Gerakanku tidak secacing itu, Baek" kata Yixing setelah tawanya reda, hampir saja ia tersedak tawanya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan, Xing? Mau makan di kantin sekarang?" ajak Luhan _seonbae_. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, sudah mulai beranjak siang dan perutku mulai berbunyi. Aku mengangguk sambil mengelus perutku,

"Boleh, _seonbae_. Kalian juga ikut makan?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka juga mengangguk dan mengeluhkan lapar.

.

.

.

"Hei, Junmyeon! Ke sini! " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika Junmyeon baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin. Saat ini kami sedang makan dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memanggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia datang bersama adik tingkat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu lengket dengannya.

"Sedang makan-makan? Tidak mengajakku ha? " Kata Junmyeon menghampiri kami sambil tertawa. Ia mengambil dua bangku kosong dan duduk di dekatku, sedangkan adik tingkat itu duduk di sampingnya. Aku penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, mereka kadang terlihat bersama-sama terus.

'Baiklah, Yixing! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, oke?' Bisikku dalam hati. Dengan canggung aku mengambil minumanku dan meminumnya pelan.

"Bukannya tidak mengajakmu, kau saja yang tidak kelihatan! Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa, Myeon? " Luhan seonbae bertanya sambil menatap mereka berdua. Bagus, untung saja Luhan seonbae yang bertanya jadi aku tidak perlu malu bertanya langsung ke Junmyeon.

"Dia? Ah aku lupa mengenalkan ke kalian. Dia Do Kyungsoo, jurusan seni akting. Adik tingkatku di tim musikal.. " Junmyeon memperkenalkan sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Halo, seonbaenim. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya" sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kami mengangguk kecil sambil terus makan. Ah, namanya Kyungsoo rupanya. Dari dekat, terlihat lebih manis dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kyung, kau mau makan juga? Biar kupesankan sekalian" tanya Junmyeon sambil berdiri.

"Hm, aku ingin minum es coklat atau soda saja hyung, aku masih lumayan kenyang" Kyungsoo menatap beberapa papan menu dan memutuskan pilihan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Kau di sini saja, mereka tidak memakanmu haha" ejek Junmyeon sambil berjalan ke kasir dan memesan.

"Kami memang lapar, tapi kami tidak doyan memangsa manusia, bantet!" Omel Chanyeol sambil melirik Junmyeon sinis. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa puas sambil menepuk meja.

'Astaga, mereka berdua ini kalau tertawa kenapa anarkis sekali' pikirku sambil menjaga meja agar tidak roboh.

"Hei, kalau tertawa kondisikan dulu. Untung saja mejanya kuat jadi tidak roboh. Kalau roboh kan bahaya" kesalku sambil melempar tisu

"Memangnya kenapa kalau anarkis? Tidak boleh? Kau saja kalau tertawa suka memukul orang, aish. Dasar tidak sadar diri" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengacungkan garpu ke wajahku. Aku memanyunkan bibirku dan balas mengacungkan garpuku.

"Tapi kan itu tidak sedang makan. Sedangkan di meja sedang ada makanan. Kalau makanannya tumpah bagaimana? Mau mentraktirku makan 10 porsi memangnya? "

"Heh, kalian lagi sensi apa bagaimana? Mau ku hisap ubun-ubun kalian biar diam lagi? " Luhan seonbae mencolok ujung garpu ke wajah kami. Aku dan Baekhyun sekejap terdiam.

"Yaa seonbae! Kau mengapakan Baekhyunku! Belum saja kau kusantet" sembur Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah nasinya.

"Kau ini kalau mau mengomeliku, kunyah dulu makananmu! Mau kuhisap juga ubun-ubunmu, Yeol? " Tatap Luhan garang.

"Sini hisap ubun-ubunku kalau berani"

"Oh, jadi berani denganku sekarang? Tunggu saja nanti, eoh! "

"Kalian ini, kalau ingin berkelahi di lapangan sana! Hushh, mengganggu saja" protes Junmyeon sambil membawa makanan untuknya dan untuk Kyungsoo. Astaga, aku melupakan kehadirannya sedangkan kami bertingkah seperti ini. Memalukan! Pikirku sambil menepuk keningku pelan.

"Dia yang memulai, Myeon! Astaga, kalau tidak kuhisap ubun-ubunnya, kusentil saja sekalian ginjalnya biar tahu rasa" Luhan terus mengeluh sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Mengatakan orang sedang sensi, kau juga sedang sensi seonbae. Astaga" keluh Baekhyun sambil tertawa

"Maaf ya, Kyung. Mereka suka begini kadang-kadang. Kalau bertemu kelakuannya kadang suka kekanakan." Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan soda milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah lebih seru kalau begini, teman-temanku juga suka begitu kalau berkumpul" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membuka tutup kaleng sodanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Myeon?" Ceplosku setelah beberapa saat terdiam karena sedang menghabiskan makan. Junmyeon menatapku sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah makan. Lagipula aku masih kenyang tadi makan beberapa snack di stand festival" kata Junmyeon sambil mencomot satu potong daging dari piringku dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau bilang masih kenyang, kenapa mengambil punyaku? " Protesku sambil menatapnya. Ia mengunyah sambil tertawa.

"Aku hanya minta satu, tidak meminta semuanya. Tidak boleh? "

"Tapi kan... ah sudahlah" aku kehabisan kata lalu menghabiskan makan siangku dengan cepat. Setelah makanan kami habis, kami masih berbincang dengan santai di kantin. Sepuluh menit kami berbincang, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo pamit pergi duluan karena ada pertemuan dengan anggota musikal lainnya. Aku menatap mereka berdua keluar dari kantin, melihat mereka sangat akrab barusan dan berharap kalau mereka memang hanya sebatas senior dan junior. Semoga.

.

.

.

Halo? Im back! Anyone miss me? No haha.

Aku kembali dengan chapter baru! Semoga suka ya, maaf aku kembali update terlalu lama. Setelah ini diusahain fast lagi yaaa


End file.
